


Safe With Him

by literally_no_idea



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom Billy Russo, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sub Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Frank's tired. Being at Bill's side is a lot more comfortable than any bed.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Kudos: 21





	Safe With Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is short. i have,, emotions. that's all goodnight

Frank slips off the couch, out of Bill’s arms and onto his knees, and Bill just hums softly.

“You want your collar?” He asks, and Frank nods, head resting against Bill’s legs. He rocks back onto his heels when Bill stands up, waits with his head bowed until Bill comes back, lifting his head enough for Bill to fasten the collar snugly around his neck, black dog tag on it clinking against the leash clip.

Bill sits back down, and Frank slumps forward, head resting on Bill’s knees, lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“That good, huh?” Bill asks, and Frank whines softly, leans forward more so he can bury his face in Bill’s lap.

Bill grabs his phone, leaning back with one hand wrapped lightly around the leash, resting on his. “Stay there then, tug the leash if you want to lay down, or you can come back up when you want to.” Music starts to play quietly from Bill’s phone, and Frank recognizes their playlist instantly.

Frank hums, nods against Bill’s legs, then settles there, brain blissfully quiet as he focuses on the light pressure of the collar, the soft sound of Bill tapping on his phone screen. A flash of memory occasionally interrupts the quiet in his mind; a child’s scream, a man’s pleading voice, gunfire or the rattling of explosives hitting solid ground. He nuzzles Bill’s hand, uses that to push the memories away.

_ Bill won’t let me hurt anyone. Bill won’t hurt me. Bill won’t let anyone hurt me. _

It’s a constant litany in his mind, as strong of a tether as the leash and collar.

Frank yawns around twenty minutes later, pulls on the leash, and Bill unravels it and drops it at his feet. Frank curls up around the leash, forehead against Bill’s ankle and entire body tucked into an impossibly small ball. He lays there, drifting in and out of both sleep and a floaty warmth that he still can’t describe, no matter how many times he’s been here.

The shift is gradual; Frank slowly sitting up, blinking up at Bill, and then worming his way back onto the couch, head in Bill’s lap.

“Te amo,” Frank mumbles into Bill’s side, and Bill runs his hand through Frank’s hair.

“Ti amo, bello.”

Frank’s asleep before the words finish leaving Bill’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr [ (@frank-g-castle) ](https://frank-g-castle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
